


Your Empty Room

by WritingDrabblesUntilICanWriteGoodStuff



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDrabblesUntilICanWriteGoodStuff/pseuds/WritingDrabblesUntilICanWriteGoodStuff
Summary: The battle against the Empire is over, everything is returning to normal... except for one thing.Byleth never wanted to walk this path, not without her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	Your Empty Room

Living with emotions... I don't remember doing that for long. Hell I don't even remember most of my life, not until I came to the monastery... not until I meet her.

I know there's nothing I can do now, if I learned something with the Ashen wolves is that there's no use in wishing someone back to life, but that doesn't stop me for wondering if it was really necessary to end a life. To end _her_ life.

I know it's really hypocrite of me when I didn't really care about Dimitri's death but then again you were nothing like him, you were not like anyone else I have ever met.

Since I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes away from you. If Sothis had not intervened, I would have died gladly for you, to protect you even then, even without knowing you so I understand your last words perfectly.

_If I must fall, let it be by your hand_

Edelgard if only I wouldn't have been foolish enough to choose another house just because I was nervous to be daily under your gaze, being close to you used to terrify me but now I don't want anything except that.

After running an errand for Hilda I couldn’t help but go into your old room. Most of your stuff miraculously still was here, and after all these years a faint smell of lavender still lingers… lavender like the smell of your hair.

Before I came to the monastery I have never noticed the smell of the flowers, and then before I noticed I had my own patch of lavender in the greenhouse, their smell calmed me until I realized that I liked them because they remind me of you.

_Your path lies across my grave_

I shake my head trying to forget those last moments. Why must it be like this?

I never wanted to walk a different path.

I thought if I was teaching in a different house maybe after you graduated I could get close to you without it looking bad.

But now I lost you and my will to keep walking without you.

Edelgard I promise to you I will bring peace to Foodland, I will slaughter those who slither in the dark, and after making sure the people from the empire is safe, I will go back to you.

This time we’ll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being angsty but I'm doing the golden deer route and it was really hard for me being Edelgard's supporter.


End file.
